Inform, Educate, Entertain, Destroy
by spiritedkitty
Summary: The Doctor is once again flung into a treacherous adventure were he must save the innocent! This time on the Media hub planet of the Earth conquered galaxy. Set around in the 'not main plot' episodes of season 6.


_Set during the 'fun/throw away' episodes of season 6. _

_People in the TARDIS: The Doctor, Amy, Rory. Introducing my OC Carrie Runner.  
I will upload some pictures of the characters in this story on my deviantart page at some point : )_

_Enjoy!_

Carrie looked out over the vast city of grey skyscrapers, their width the size of six football pitches and their height at least ten thousand floors. It stretched out for as far as she could see but with the smog which was pumped out of these buildings that wasn't very far. Carrie flinched; the hot coffee+ was over flowing the conical mug she was filling. She placed the mug in the tray she had on around her neck like an ice-cream vender. She held the next one to the machine and looked out the window again. Carrie was easily mesmerised by the vast cityscape that constantly stretched out in front of her. However this time something caught her eye. It was hurtling across the sky at an alarming speed. Not only that but it seemed to be heading straight towards her.

The Doctor flew across the console landing painfully on his back. He picked himself up making a pained face and clasping his hand to the small of his back.

'I must be getting too old for this.' he groaned before violently being thrown back the other way.

'What, for driving? Because it certainly seems that way!' came the snarky comment of Amy Pond. She was dangling from one of the rails as her husband Rory swung from her waist.

'Well I would like to see you try, or rather I wouldn't, that would be a real disaster if your TARDIS driving skills would be anything like your car driving skills…'. Amy turned as red as her hair.

'I'll think you'll find that doing a U-turn on a roundabout is a perfectly safe and legal thing to do!'

'One, no it's not, and two, quit bickering and bloody well park this thing!' Shouted Rory, again being the voice of reason. The Doctor looked up at the display to see a terrified young woman with short spiky black hair gazing up at them. The Doctor slammed down a squishy orange button just in time. This made the TARDIS fall out of that time for one moment allowing it to pass through the building and the young woman and to land thudding to a halt in what seemed a supply closet.

Carrie, having just seen her life flash before her eyes, came to as the mug she was holding over flowed scorching her hand again. She turned around to hear a lowed muffled thud coming from the runner's supply closet. She crept over to it wearily to have the door violently flung open by a gangly man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. He smiled at her jovially and then promptly fell down on his face with his backside in the air. Behind him was the blue box. Its door was slightly a jar revealing a humming noise and amber lights. Carrie looked down at the man crumpled in a heap at her feet.

'Hello?' Carrie asked in a weary whisper bending down to his ear. Then registering the bow tie she quickly corrected herself 'Hello sir?'. The Doctor suddenly sat up groggily leaning against the doorframe.

'I am definitely far too old for this...' he groaned rubbing his neck. Carrie smiled at him.

'Maybe you just need a boost sir.' She handed him one of the coffee+s she was holding. The Doctor took it without looking. He took a massive swig and then coughed.

'What is this!' he spat.

'Coffee+ sir' quivered Carrie.

'Coffee+? You mean the brand of coffee which has 20 times more caffeine in it than regular coffee!'

'Well, sir, what else do you think we sell here?' said Carrie somewhat incredulously.

'Where is here? And why do you keep on calling me 'sir'?' Asked the Doctor perplexed. However an angry Scottish voice came from inside the TARDIS.

'Sorry to interrupt your pleasant chat but Rory has been knocked out again!'

'Sorry' said the Doctor sweetly 'Do you mind? I'll be right back.'

'Right you are sir.' Said Carrie pleasantly.


End file.
